


Favorite Person

by lemonsandstrawberries



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Tickling, cute and short, steve loves tony's belly, ticklish!tony, tony stark is ticklish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsandstrawberries/pseuds/lemonsandstrawberries
Summary: Tony comes back from a business trips and Steve welcomes his favorite person back home. Or so it seems.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Favorite Person

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and sweet and about my favorite thing - I kinda don’t have more to add here ;D hope you like it!

"Steve! I am back!"

"Hi!"

Tony waited two weeks for this. The excited way, Steve immediately jumped off the couch and rushed in his direction, looking like an oversized Labrador puppy. Leaving for business trips was hard, but coming back when he was having such a warm welcome, was so much sweeter.

"I am glad you're home!" Steve kept smiling sunnily and all kinds of emotions washed over Tony. Steve really missed him. And Tony did miss Steve too, but he had a reputation to uphold. 

"Aw, I missed you too - " Tony's voice stopped when instead of the anticipated kiss, Steve dropped on his knees and held Tony around thighs, burying his face into Tony's stomach. "What the - Steheheve!" Tony giggled when Steve's nose brushed all over the soft material of his shirt.

"I missed you so so much," Steve cooed, pressing his cheek into his boyfriend’s belly. "I prepared all delicious treats for you. Who knows what they were feeding you in that horrible hotel in France."

"Steve, the heck - " Tony laughed, observing the ridiculous situation. It felt absurd, but Tony couldn't stop laughing.

"Shh, Tony, I am having a moment here," Steve shushed his boyfriend, focusing on the mentioned boyfriend's belly instead. Tony snorted, knowing that Steve had a thing for his stomach and allowing the situation to develop, curious where it would lead them.

"My nights were so cold without you," Steve admitted to the belly, and Tony rolled his eyes playfully, knowing that Steve meant the evenings when Steve liked to lie sideways in bed and use his stomach as his special pillow. Truth to be told, Tony enjoyed those moments too. It was comforting and Tony was ready for that routine to resume. "Are you still in good shape?"

"HYP!" Tony jumped when Steve used his thumb and index finger to knead around the middle of his stomach, catching the skin with light pinches. "HEHEHEY!"

"Shhh, I am checking," Steve said thoughtfully, not bothered by his boyfriend's laughed out protest and squirming. "Seems a bit smaller," Steve mused out, using one hand to test all the soft spots on the trembling belly and kneading Tony's left side. 

"Oh ahahahaha stahaap!"

"We will work on it," Steve said with a smile, still addressing Tony's stomach directly, watching his fingers pressing on the material, prodding the skin underneath, and watching it jump back. "I have some niiice chocolate brownies for you. And chocolate syrup. For later," Steve said in a low murmur, finding Tony's outie under the material and gliding his finger pad over the small nub, softly rubbing it.

"HIHIHIHI!" Tony was laughing his heart out, the examination driving him crazy. Steve even went as far as to lift his shirt and kiss and nibble over his stomach, luckily for Tony's ticklish skin, just very briefly, only to give some extra attention to his favorite belly.

"You will get more of this later," Steve promised, leaving a last kiss under the belly button and standing up. Tony wobbled when the hold on his legs was gone, but he quickly regained his balance when for a change, Steve framed his face.

"Welcome home, babe," Steve smiled lovingly and finally gave some proper attention to his boyfriend and kissed Tony's smiling lips. It was a nice kiss, sweet and pure, but way shorter than how Tony imagined after two weeks of not seeing each other.

"Wow, that's it?" Tony snarked, getting some of his breath back, looking scoldingly at Steve's grinning face, "that's all I get?"

Steve laughed, wrapping his arm around Tony's waist and guiding him into the kitchen. "Jealous? Let’s go eat, you must be starving."

Of course, when Steve seemed to pay attention to him, he still was just thinking about Tony's stomach. 

"You love me only for my stomach, isn't it?" Tony asked, half-joking, half-serious.

"Oh, not only for that," Steve said in a low murmur and Tony squeaked when Steve slid his hand lower and squeezed Tony's butt, digging all fingers in. "And after you eat and rest, I will give you and your whole body all the attention it deserves."

Since Steve put it like that...

"How about we skip eating?"

It was like Steve just waited for that and effortlessly threw laughing Tony over his shoulder, changing the direction and going straight to their bedroom. Tony already felt all excited but there was one thing that didn't want to leave him alone.

"Ah! Wait, Steve!"

"What?" Steve stopped, sounding a bit impatient. Tony grinned, hearing the hunger in his boyfriend's voice.

"My stomach kinda demands those brownies first."

Steve sighed dramatically, even if he expected such a turn of events, and changed direction, carrying Tony into the kitchen. Call it a weakness, but Steve couldn't deny his favorite belly and favorite person anything.


End file.
